$\overline{AC}$ is $5$ units long $\overline{BC}$ is $6$ units long $\overline{AB}$ is $\sqrt{61}$ units long What is $\tan(\angle ABC)$ ? A C B 5 6 \sqrt{61}
Solution: SOH CAH TOA an = pposite over djacent opposite $= \overline{AC} = 5$ adjacent $= \overline{BC} = 6$ $\tan(\angle ABC)=\dfrac{5}{6}$